musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoviet Records
is a record label located in the United States. History Zoviet Records is the bastard child of artist Twoie Wrong. This was a label that had to happen. There was too much talent in Texas that was being overlooked by the rest of the world, and Wrong decided to say "Fuck it. Someone needs to release this, so I will do it". Working along with co-conspirator Chris Telkes, the Zoviet Union was born in Dallas, TX, in 2006. Wrong, being of Russian descent, created the name Zoviet after months of searching for a label name and wanting something to incorporate his love of Russian propeganda art. The label was originally funded by Wrong scalping Nine Inch Nails tickets he had purchased for his friends for a small concert in Austin. After the name was decided on, the original image for the logo was sketched out, but wrong recruited the amazing art skills of Lawton Outlaw (Ministry, RevCo, Prong, Green Day, Marilyn Manson) by sending an unsolicited email asking for a charity case help. The logo was created and Zoviet had their image. The first release was Ghoultown's return album "Bury Them Deep", which was produced by Telkes and mastered by Sara Lee Lucas of Marilyn Manson fame. The album got rave reviews and finally allowed the legendary cow punk band Ghoultown to capture their sound in a studio setting. The second release was the Holocaust Humanity's self titled debut. Cold, dark, and catchy, this is the soundtrack to the apocolypse. Once again mastered by Lucas, the Holocaust Humanity boys created quite the masterpiece of grading soundscapes. Following this was the debut single from the RazorBlade Dolls. Released as a teaser, this was a remix cd of their anthem "They Kill" , featuring a handfull of remixes from all Texas acts and another non-album track. Ghoultown went back to the studio and came out with thier brilliant "Life After Sundown". Mixed and mastered by Telkes, this is Ghoultown at thier finest. A video was shot for the song "Under the Phantom Moon". The album even includes a cover of the Misfits "London Dungeon", which is done in the Ghoul's style. Following this, Zoviet released their first vinyl- Ghoultown's "Skeleton Cowboy" 7". A limited edition release, there are not too many of these floating around and they include a digital download version of it with a bonus track. We will see what the future holds for Zoviet Records. Hopefully, many many more releases of great Texas music that is "guaranteed not to be heard on Clear Channel". Bands/Artists under the label Ghoultown- Texas' legendary horror-billy cow punk outfit The Holocaust Humanity- Coldwave industrial from Austin, TX Bit_Rot- Hate Industrial. Guaranteed to offend everybody Sonic Noise Terrorists- Digital hardcore finally crossed the Atlantic and ended up in Texas The RazorBlade Dolls- Industrial metal shock rock at it's best/worst Derangement- Punk rock drum n bass References See Also * Record Label * List of record labels External Links Category:Record Labels Category:Companies From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.